


A Proper Manager

by coldshowerkindanight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Dacryphilia, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Jealousy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Swearing, Yandere, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldshowerkindanight/pseuds/coldshowerkindanight
Summary: You love him- you just need some convincing
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	A Proper Manager

Your lip immediately began to tremble as you watched them flip over the winning point... Aobajohsai beat Date Tech. They got over the iron wall. You felt Mai the other manager put her arm over your shoulder, trying to comfort you. “We should probably try to go comfort the boys- They all look so sad.” You nodded attempting to swallow the lump in your throat, as you walked towards the team. 

“You guys did so well I'm so proud of you-” Mai was the more vocal of the two of you, she was always cheering them on, and complimenting their games. You were more likely to quietly give them a pat on the back, and buy them snacks.

But they needed to be comforted, you smiled at the boys, your eyes landing on Aone. “Yeah you guys did amazing, we’re sure to win next time, don't let this get you down too much.” You wanted to cheer Aone up, this game meant a lot to him.

Kanji smiled at you, slinging his arm over your shoulder, pulling you flush against his body. “Next time I’ll be sure to block everyone- No matter how big or strong.” and with that, you, and the team began walking toward the exit of the building.

“They aren't the only hard ones to block.” Aone’s quiet voice draws everyone's attention, and as ironic as it is, you all see the fiery little redhead that he was referring to. You give Hinata a nod as he passes, you could sense the sadness wafting off of Aone, he swore that he would beat Hinata in the Spring High Preliminary and now that wouldn't be possible. 

You pushed Kanji’s arm off your shoulder, speeding up so you could grab Aone’s hand. “Um, Aone? Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone.” He stopped, looking down at you, he looked a little more stoic than normal. Normally you would've at least gotten a small smile from him, but you guess it was because they just lost. He let you pull him around a corner, and into the hallway with the water fountains, and the bathrooms.

“I know you're taking this harder than you're letting on- is there something I can do to help? I’ll do anything.” His face softened at the word anything, he wasn't even upset at the loss, no those emotions were immediately covered up by the anger he felt when Kanji put his arm around you- and you let him keep it there.

“To be honest I think you're the one that needs help- letting Kanji touch you like that, you're giving the team the wrong message.” With every word, he took a step towards you, and you took one back.

“W-what do you mean? He was just being friendly.” Your heart began to pound harder, and harder with every step, he took towards you. Your back eventually hitting the wall, you were now trapped and Aone seemed almost... Angry? 

“You know exactly what I mean- you were being a whore.” Your mouth widened in shock, and against your will, you could feel your body burn with embarrassment.

You shook your head quickly, “Aone I was not- how dare you say that to me, move I'm leaving.” His impressive frame blocked you from moving. You looked back up to his face, about to scold him again, but you stopped in your tracks. He looked so angry... you could see him shaking, his fist clenched at his side.

Wait- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do whatever made you so upset.” Your voice was quivering, Aone looked like he could hurt you.

“I don't think you are Y/N- I have to show you what a proper manager acts like.” He grabbed your wrist roughly, dragging you towards the bathroom, as you tried to pry his fingers off.

“No please- I don't- just let me go and I won’t do it again.” Your lip began to tremble as you entered the men's bathroom, why was he doing this?

“Get in.” There was no question, there was no possible way that you weren't entering that bathroom stall with Aone.

“Come on please- I know you, you don't want to do this. if you let me go I won’t tell anyone- I promise." Your voice cracks, tears beginning to stream down your face as you realize your pleas were falling on deaf ears.

After locking the stalls door, he looks down at you, quickly gripping your jaw. “Shh don't worry, you're going to enjoy this. Plus this is your fault- If you would've just been a good manager this wouldn't happen to you.” He cupped your face, connecting your lips. “Trying to seducing the team instead of actually helping.” Every time he spoke, his lips drifted down your neck. You were frozen your mind running through too many ideas to choose one.

You sighed as he got to a certain spot on your neck “See if you just relax you'll like it, plus you don't want to hurt my feelings, right? I mean I already lost- so you wouldn't do that to me, would you?” 

Guilt built up inside you, he was right you didn’t want to hurt his feelings by saying no but at the same time, you didn’t really want to do this. “I-i guess we can? Can’t we just go back to the team?” You sniffled attempting to quiet down your crying.

“You really are dumb, huh? I have to teach you how to be a good manager and then we can leave.” He continued to kiss your neck, as he pushed up your shirt.

“Aone- No I’m sorry but, I really don’t want to do this.” Your sobs got louder as he pulled your shirt over your head, quickly wrapping his hand around your throat.

“Keep crying you're pretty like this.” His voice was hushed as you both tensed as the bathroom door opened. He could feel you take a deep inhale as preparation to scream, he roughly placed his hand over your mouth. “Scream and I’ll fucking kill you.” Your pulse rose as his fingernails dug into your cheek, would he kill you if you keep resisting? 

He sighed as the person left the bathroom, he lowered his palm from your mouth before silencing whatever question or rejection that you might have voiced by pressing a hard kiss to your lips. You didn’t know if your eyes were open or closed, but you swore you saw stars when he dragged his tongue over the roof of your mouth. You groaned as he slammed you into the stalls door, knocking all the air out of your lungs. 

This was better than him hurting you.

Against your better judgment moans bubbled up inside your chest, you quickly kissed him back as he stuck his knee in between your legs. He knew that this was wrong, and that you were scared. He could feel your frame trembling, but he couldn't stop himself now. Your scent was overwhelming him, and the feeling of having you pressed up against him was almost orgasmic.

Questions were quickly filling your mind when he unclipped your bra, connecting his mouth with your nipple. You could feel your hesitance slipping away with every move of his mouth. None of this was making much sense, but you couldn’t exactly ask for clarification when he made his point by shoving your pants down, and placing his hand between the wet flesh of your thighs. 

Your head falls back against the stalls door and the ragged gasp that interrupts when he circles your aching clit with the rough pad of his finger is almost unbearably embarrassing. 

It’s embarrassing how quickly you got wet for him. Even more so when he buries his fingers to the knuckle within your walls and you cry out as you’ve never been touched before. You’re hot and wet on his fingers as he thrusts them deeper, curling them hard against your clenching cunt until every logical thought turns into gibberish in your head. 

“See Y/N you were made for me.” You comply, but only because he locks his mouth over your breast again and rubs his thumb over your swollen clit.

Your thighs shake hard as he wraps his arm around your waist, forcing you up onto your toes in an attempt to match his height. His cock is trapped between your bodies, hard and thick and your cheeks blush dark as he shifts his hips against you, all but fucking himself against your stomach. It’s vulgar, maybe a little demeaning, but the heat that’s pooling against his fingers tells a different story.

“You’re so… tight.” He growls, shoving you harder into the door, “How are you so tight? I can’t- fuck, can’t wait—” He trails off as you card your fingers into his hair. You feel him shudder against you as he bites down on your chest hard enough that you pull at his hair in protest. He moans against you; low and deep in his chest as he rolls your nipple over his tongue. His entire mouth is hot; fever hot.

Something about the way he shoves his fingers into you just a little harder and sucks a fresh bruise into your collarbone when you drag your nails against his scalp tells you that you’re testing the fine line of his restraint. 

“Turn around,” he orders and you hear the slurred strain of his voice. It almost sounds like he’s drunk. His cock pulses against your stomach as he drags his fingers from your heat, drawing your slickness over your clit until his fingers glide easily over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

You take too long to do as you’re told.  
He’s pushing you out of his arms again, his grip bruising as he grabs your hips and flips you towards the wall. The movement of it in such tiny quarters knocks you against the walls. Your hands fly up to cushion your fall as he shoves you up against the door. The metal is freezing on your breasts, icy compared to the warmth of his mouth, and your nipples harden painfully upon contact.

You yelp with surprise as he brings a hand down over your ass. His palm lands slightly awkwardly and it hurts more than you think he intended, “Ow! Fuck, Aone, not so hard!” 

He hears you, but you don’t think he hears you, because he does it again. Your body jolts and it stings even worse because of the cold air of the bathroom. This time, he gropes at the plump curve of your backside with one rough palm while the other roams over the exposed flesh of your back.

There’s so much of you. So much. His thoughts are foggy, sluggish, and pinwheeling solely to the body trembling before him, all the things he wants to do to it. To you. He doesn’t realize he’s saying half of these things out loud, brokenly, and stuttering on his tongue. They’re filthy and they make you blush all the way down to your breasts.

You felt ashamed about how quickly you were turned into a soaking mess.

He knows it’s wrong. He knows he shouldn’t. But when he takes his cock into his hand and drags the head over your soaked entrance, the middle blocker realizes that he doesn’t care about the morality of it. There’s only you. Soaking wet and heated for him. 

You gasp wordlessly, stunned to silence, as he circles your hips with his calloused grip and buries himself deep into your body with a single decisive thrust. Your cry of pleasure comes late, catching on your exhale as your walls flutter tight around him. 

A random shiver crawls down your spine that makes your walls grip him even tighter. Your broken whimper echoes in the bathroom as you slap a hand weakly against the wall beside your head, your body struggling to acclimatize to the stretch of him. 

“Fu-uck,” You choke out, “Fuck.” 

He lets out a shuddered breath behind you and you realize he hasn’t moved an inch yet. Instead, he presses you flat between the wall and his body and grinds into you. Hits you in a place so deep that you swear to god that you can feel the ridge of his cock’s head inside of your walls with distinct clarity. Your toes curl and a muscle begins to knot itself in your thigh from the strain of being on your tiptoes.

The noise that leaves you is fucking primal. 

He drops his head against the back of your shoulder and lets out a sharp breath, “Good— you feel so good.” He begins to move. There’s nothing slow or deliberate about it. It’s messy, the way he fucks into you like he’s halfway forgotten that you’re a person and not a rag doll. 

His hands grab handfuls of your curves, dips between your thighs just to feel the obscene way your pussy stretches around his cock. His mouth is sucking purple bruises over your shoulder blades, ones you won’t even notice once you get a hold of yourself. You smell like him, you're covered in his scent now. He runs his tongue over your flesh and bites down, you're covered in traces of him.

He knows he’s being too rough; knows you’re biting down the pain when he digs his fingers into your breasts and drags your back flush against his chest. You’re wincing slightly when he hits you too deep, but you’re sobbing for him when he sinks his fingers between your legs and begins working your clit beneath a rough finger.

The blunt head of his cock is ramming against your cervix, with every thrust, he fills you just right, steadily pumping inside of you. His punishing pace sends shockwaves through your body, the brutal snap of his hips forcing a soft keening noise from your throat, so utterly desperate, it makes you blush.

You’re making the most beautiful sounds while you’re taking him and when he wraps his hand around the delicate curve of your throat and pins your head back against his chest, you reach up and grab his arm with urgency, nails biting into the exposed skin of him. Your pussy clamps down hard around his girth and he pushes against the resistance until he’s as deep as your body would allow him. 

“Fuck me.” He grunts into your ear, his words jagged and slurred as his hand dragged down the curve of your throat, squeezing there for a moment before sinking down to the trembling curve of your breasts. He squeezed hard, unrestrained, and nearly unhinged as he pinched the peak of your taut nipple. It fucking hurt. “Just… fuck I need you- need this”

It’s so overwhelming and you’re lost in it and all you know is him and the earth-shattering pleasure when his fingers press down on your clit. You’re coming and you think you’re screaming, but you only know for sure when he squeezes your neck hard enough that the sound catches in your voice box. You cling to him as your walls pulse around his cock. You only realize he had cum too when you feel the liquid fullness of it as he continued to fuck himself into your spent body. 

Aone’s abdomen flexes down tight as he thrusts so deep that you swear he’s met the end of you. His hips pull flush against yours, holding there as he opens his mouth and snarls through his orgasm. You cum with him, the second orgasm locking every muscle beneath your waist down tight, milking him for every drop he feeds into you.

It takes both of you several moments to catch your breath, too scared that you'd collapse if you move, you both quietly groan as he pulls out. Then, slowly, you drop your weight until he finally relinquishes his hold on your thigh, letting you sink to your feet. Except, you sink lower. You couldn't feel your lower half, it felt like you had been split in two.

He bent down, petting your hair softly, he gave you the familiar smile that you loved. “The others are probably waiting, I’ll help you get dressed.”

The weight of what just happened finally crashed down on you- you were now covered in the marks of a beast.


End file.
